Don't Forget to Remember Me
by One Who Hunts
Summary: And she's waited so long, and she's doing what she's always wanted. She knows that this is where she's supposed to be. Rose just hopes no one forgets to remember her.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be wasting my time writing disclaimers. If I owned Carrie Underwood's "Don't Forget To Remember Me" I would be the famous one, and I would be writing a song about the jerk who is mean and owns a pickup truck (my life is SOOOO smiliar to Taylor's Swift's) and it would be a major hit!!! WOO!!**

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. I know in the past my stories haven't been that great. But, I know this one will be great=) It came to me while I was singing in the shower...yeah..The strangest places, I tell ya, the strangest places.**

* * *

**...Don't Forget to Remember Me...**

"Just one more thing before you leave,  
Don't forget to remember me"

Rose Weasley was finally 17. Finally being the keyword. It had taken her so long, and she was finally loading up her Muggle car to get the heck out of her town, and go discover different things. Though she was happy, she was trying to hold back the tears. She could tell her mother was doing the same.

"Well, make sure to call, and when you do, we want to here everything. Don't be afraid to send an owl if you can't call." Her mother was going on and on. Putting off a goodbye. The she reached out for her oldest child's hand.

"Baby, don't forget, before you hit the highway, stop for gas. Your father left some money, muggle and wizard, in the ashtray, just in case. In there is a map, if you ever lose your way. Just, don't forget to remember us," She said.

Her father stepped up. "Rosie...Promise me somthing?" He asked. "Yes?" She managed to get out. "You'll always be my little girl?" He said, a tear running down his cheek. She stood on her tiptoes and hugged him.

"Always."

Rose finally let the tears out, smiling a tear stainded smile, and kissed her mother, father, and much to his dismay, her brother goodbye. She got into her car, and drove.

* * *

Rose was sitting in her downtown apartment, and she really missed home. She looked to the counter, and saw the un-paid bills. She put her head in her hands, and sighed. She was quite lonely here.

Once in a while, her boyfriend Scorpius did visit, and sometimes so did her cousin Al, but it wasn't the same. She always called her parents on Sundays, but even when it wasn't she would owl, just to say things were fine.

She decided to call them once more. Her mother had picked up the phone (her father would probably be screaming, he never did _really_ figuire it out), and they talked for around an hour.

Before they hung up, Rose said, "Hey, Mum? Don't forget to tell Hugo that I'll see him in the fall, and tell Grandmum that I miss her...I should probably owl her. Make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl. Yeah, I'm still sure that this is where I'm supposed to be." Rose had felt her mother's smile over the phone.

"Alright, Sweetheart, I will tell them." There was a moment of scilence, "And, Mum? Don't forget to remember me."

About an hour after they had hung up, Rose was kneeling by her bedside. She had never really prayed before...So she didn't really know what to say. "Lord, i feel so small sometimes, in this huge place. I know there are more important things..." And she kept on.

* * *

After about a year, almost everything was completely different. Rose had married Scorpius ("Help with the bills, yay!" Her Aunt Ginny had said), and they had moved into a house. Rose was still going off and exploring the world, like she had always wanted.

Rose had still continued calling and owling her family members, and telling them what was going on. Her mother, being who she was, still sent wizard _and _muggle money, every month.

Even though Rose had told her to stop after her and Scorpius had gotten married.

Ah, well...free money.

Even though alot had changed, somethings never have.

For example, her father was still the same overprotective father he would always be ("If you get pregnant too soon, your husband will be in the hospital before you!") . Her cousin Albus still visited...and brought along his new wife, her name being Emma. Hugo still loved her, but hated it when she came home (or so he pretends. He's not the _best _actor). And her family never, ever left her alone.

So, on a day when Scorpius had to leave for an Auror mission ("Almost as good as me, you are!" Uncle Harry told him countless times), they were kissing there goodbyes. Sure, it wouldn't be too long, but nevertheless, Rose was kind of sad.

As he was walking out the door, he yelled after his wife, "Oh, hey Rosie! Make sure you don't forget to remember me!" Then he left for his mission.

Rose sat down at the table, and thought about what he had said. She still felt like this was where she was supposed to be.

"Just don't forget to remember me..."

* * *

**A/N: I know its been awhile. and...yeah. Not many people like my stories:) hopefully this changes somthing! But yes...This is my second songfic?? It's barely a songfic... But yes. Or course, me, being who I am, had to fit a little Rose/Scorpius in there:) I'm like that. I've had MAJOR writers block. That, and I'v been BUSY. I have school tomarrow:( So..yes. I have been running around all summer. For anybody thats ever read my story, favorited one of them, or reviewed, or HECK! If anyone even remembered my name, all I can say is thank you!**

Oooh. Look... The reveiw button is so lonely!! Pwease, pwease give it some company?? I'll love you forever!!


End file.
